


Gabriel's Little Brother

by CookiesandCas, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly Affection, Gen, M/M, POV Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandCas/pseuds/CookiesandCas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel never wanted a little brother. So he throws him out a window. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Little Brother

Gabriel never ever wanted a little brother. He quite liked being the baby. Michael always got him ice cream, and Lucifer played with him. He got five good years of being the baby. And he soaked up the attention happily.

 That is until Mommy announced she was having another baby. Then all people ever talked about was the new baby. Even when he had a super cool song to sing to everyone. They’d just want to talk about the dumb baby in Mommy’s tummy. Soon enough, Gabriel didn’t even try to sing his songs anymore. No one would listen to him anyway. And it was all the new baby’s fault.

Gabriel never _ever_ wanted a little brother. Especially not this squishy red mess that couldn’t even _do_ anything but scream when Gabe was trying to sleep. But the baby made Mommy and Daddy very happy, and Daddy told Gabriel that now he was going to have someone look up to him just like he looked up to Michael and Lucifer. Being only five years old, Gabriel stared down at the baby almost accusingly.

Yeah right. This little monster just wanted to steal his Mommy and Daddy away from him. There was no convincing him otherwise.

 

* * *

 

 

When Cassie was three years old, Gabriel decided it was about time he got rid of this stupid little monster. It wasn’t as if this conclusion was unprompted.

He had gotten the big part in the school Christmas play! He got to be Jack Frost. But in the middle of his big scene, stupid Castiel started crying and Mommy left. She didn’t even get to hear his song which he finished with tears his eyes. He wiped his nose with his sleeve and ran off stage the moment his scene was over.

Once his motive was established, his plan was pretty simple. Well, it would be simple if Cassie did anything anyone told him to.

“No, Cassie, if you wanna be a bird, you gotta jump out the window,” Gabriel urged, struggling to pick up his little brother and push him out the second floor window of their home.

“No!” Cas yelled and fought against him.

Unfortunately, Michael chose that time to walk into Gabriel’s room. But the fifteen year old didn’t yell or even ask what Gabriel was doing. He just plucked Castiel from Gabriel’s arms and said it was time for lunch. With arms crossed, there was nothing left but for him to stomp downstairs.

He’d get rid of the little monster eventually.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel is six years old when Gabriel finally accepts he’s a permanent part of their family.  Besides, the kid will puppy-dog eye the remote from Lucifer and give it to him so it’s not like he’s completely useless. Still doesn’t listen to direct orders very well, but Gabe figured he can change that in time.

Cas is also six years old when he meets his first friend. Some kid from school named Dean. Oh boy. And Castiel never shuts up about Dean. Gabriel would never admit it, but it irks him a little bit. He’s used to being Cas’s favorite person. Who is this Dean and what makes him so special?

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel meets Dean for the first time at Cas’s 7th birthday party. The kid’s got freckles too big for his face and clothes that practically drown him But he’s the only one of Cas’s class of twenty-five that show up which means Gabriel has to like him a little bit.

Cassie had been talking for weeks about the big birthday party he would have and all his friends that would come. And Cas had been more than a little crushed when it seemed no one was going to show up. So when Dean came to the door, grinning ear to ear with a little present in hand, Gabriel had had the urge to hug the kid. But he didn’t. That would be weird. Besides Dean’s dad looked scary as _fuck,_ and Gabriel wasn’t going within ten feet of the man.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Cas is twelve, Gabriel has reluctantly accepted he will never be Cassie’s favorite person again.

That’s why he’s so honored when Cas tells him. They’re curled up in a blanket fort at 4 AM watching bad reruns of Spanish soap operas. Gabe’s got a mouth full of popcorn that he nearly chokes on when Castiel just says it.

“I like boys.”

It wasn’t scared. It wasn’t nervous or confused. It was with Cassie’s usual complete confidence and matter-of-fact tone. For the church boy that wears sweater vests and glasses, it’s a little bit amusing by how much he doesn’t seem to give a fuck what anyone thinks.

Gabriel stared at him for a long moment before he swallowed his popcorn and nodded his head. “Cool.”

Maybe he’s imagining it, but he swears Cassie sighs and relaxes.

 

* * *

 

 

“How do you ask someone on a date?” Cas asks him one night when he’s sixteen and Gabriel’s twenty one. They’re laying about his apartment watching Hell’s Kitchen reruns.

Gabriel can’t help but think about how grown up Cas is. His hair has chucks of it dyed all sorts of colors. He’s got his ears pierced – one of them pierced twice, plus a lip piercing that surprisingly enough Dad let him get. But it was easier usually just to give Cas what he wants. Or else the kid would find a way to do it himself. Probably much more dangerously. Dad’s even considering letting Castiel get some tattoo. Although, Cas could definitely do to put some color in his wardrobe. Black might be his color. But it shouldn’t be anyone’s only color.

But the childishness of the question has Gabe grinning. “Why? You got the hots for Gordon Ramsay?” he teases, turning over to look at his little brother a little easier. Castiel just rolls his eyes at him. “Seriously, man. Just ask and hope for the best. Nothing more to it.”

A week later, Gabriel receives a text from Cas saying that Dean said yes.

Go little brother.

 

* * *

 

 

At Cas and Dean's wedding five years later, Gabriel reflects on how his brother had grown up again. Long gone were the dark colors and piercings and weird colors in his hair. And back were the sweater vests and the big, gummy smiles (especially as he and Dean stumble around the dance floor). It's a good look on the kid.

Gabriel's never been prouder of his little brother.


End file.
